La cascada del regreso
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Tobirama preocupado por el futuro junto con la ayuda de Mito deja un pergamino que posee todo su conocimiento de las artes ninjas mas una pequeña parte de su poder. años después fue naruto uzumaki que termina con ese pergamino ¿que sucederá cuando naruto termina con todo el potencial del Nidaime Hokage? Pues parece que al final la voluntad de fuego jamas morirá. Super!narutoharem.
1. Chapter 1

**La cascada del regreso.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic nació de la inspiración de otro fic llamado "el legado de Tobirama Senju" pero este mismo está en inglés, así que hare mi propia versión de esa historia, que es harem, en un estilo más….no sensacionalista. También le daré un tributo al fic "el nacimiento del bosque" que está en inglés y que es un gran fic. Las parejas serán mujeres mayores así que…pues…como sea, otra cuestión es que si, Naruto será super fuerte pero como me conocen ¡yo no hago las cosas a la ligera! ¡Soy toaneo07: el loco de las ideas y el maestro del "what that Fuck", Babe!**

* * *

_Mi vida esta para ti._

-La muerte de Hashirama ha afectado tantas cosas en el mundo ninja, Mito, justamente después que falleció todas las naciones han comenzado a usar imprudentemente a los Bijuus creando grandes masacres y destrucción a este mundo ya que sin el Mokuton y el hecho que nadie ha mostrado tener ese Kekkei Genkai hizo que las demás aldeas usaran sin temor a sus Bijuus….si no fuera por tu fuerza, la de mi dos equipos y la mía, Konoha ya hubiera perecido.

-…Si, te entiendo completamente Tobirama pero aun no cojo bien lo que me estas pidiendo.

-Después de que Toka fallecerá, decidí jamar enamorarme otra vez así que no tendré descendencia y es por ello que mis habilidades no pasaran a la siguiente generación, eso no me importaría ya que confió en la siguiente generación pero…no puedo evitar sentir que mis habilidades puedan ser desperdiciadas y aun mas con lo caótico que se convertirá el mundo ninja. Así que por ello he venido a ti con esta petición.

-¿sellar parte de tu Chakra, conocimientos y recuerdos en un pergamino que se trasferirá a un escogido en el futuro? ¿Estás seguro de esto, Tobirama?

-Lo estoy, es lo mejor…siento que me queda poco tiempo en este mundo y quiero dejar algo de mí a la siguiente generación, el trabajo no es tan complicado ya que poseo el Reika no Jutsu y puedo transferir parte de mi alma a dicho pergamino pero el sello de contención y de transferencia es de conocimiento del clan Uzumaki así que por eso he venido a hablar ti, Mito.

-….no me dejaras en paz hasta que hagas esto ¿cierto?

-Exacto.

-Está bien, está bien, de todo modo, esto no es un gran problema.

-Te lo aseguro, Mito, no sea una decepción mi idea.

No tenía ni idea de lo que el acabo de hacer.

* * *

**Décadas después.**

**-**Eh, abuela mito ¿Por qué me das esto?-Inquirió confundida una niña pelirroja mirando a la anciana que le sonreía con suavidad, en la mano de la niña era un pergamino azul con el símbolo del clan Senju. La niña se trataba de una joven Kushina Uzumaki y junto a ella era la ya mayor Mito Uzumaki que rio en voz baja y se acomodó un poco en donde estaba sentada para ver mejor a la que sería su sucesora como Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-Esto, mi pequeña, es un legado de un amigo mío de hace muchísimo tiempo….se está acercando mi hora y tengo la obligación de dar la petición que mi amigo, cuñado de hecho, me pidió que hiciera y te pido a ti ahora….que mantén seguro este pergamino, en él se encuentra un gran poder que muchas naciones darían de todo para poseerlo y te lo aseguro, pequeña, que es importante que lo cuides y sé que cuando sea el momento, ese pergamino se abrirá.

-Eh….ok, como sea, abuela mito pero díganme ¿por esto fue que vine a Konoha?

-Oh pequeña, yo quisiera que si pero….no…la cuestión…

Y aun a la muerte, Kushina cuido ese pergamino dejándoselo a su hijo.

* * *

**Varios años después: doce años desde el ataque del Kyubi.**

-¡bien, he aprendido el Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ¡Ahora seré un ninja, Dattebayo!-Grito alegre Naruto Uzumaki mientras caía de rodilla en el suelo ya un poco cansado después de haber aprendido en cuarenta minutos el Jutsu de rango A y ahora que lo había hecho pensó que quizás era mejor echar un vistazo a las demás técnicas en el pergamino prohibido, no es que aprendería mucho ya que solo tenía una hora antes de que Mizuki sensei llegara y verificara si había logrado aprender un Jutsu del pergamino. Así con eso en mente abrió el pergamino prohibido y busco por un buen rato hasta que encontró un sello de alguna clase y lo que le llamo la atención es que tenía el nombre Uzumaki abajo-¡Ohh, parece que hay algo para mí! ¡Vamos a ver!

Y así mordiéndose el pulgar y poner un poco de sangre en el sello hizo aparecer un pequeño pergamino azul en una mota de humo causando que Naruto parpadeara tomado fuera de balance pero que se escogió dispuesto a creer que quizás sea un mensaje de alguien o algo así. Y así Naruto tomando los extremos del pergamino lo abrió pero el jamás espero lo que ocurrió a continuación ,unos sellos comenzaron a extenderse desde su mano hacia todo su cuerpo lo que hizo que Naruto soltara el pergamino pero para su shock no podía y vio con temor e impotencia como los sellos cubrían con rapidez su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a su cabeza y como si fuera en un flash Naruto fue capaz de ver su vida frente sus ojos pero incluso hubo sucesos que él no recordaba como tal dos encuentros con un viejo raro que tenía un ojo cubierto de vendas y para su horror sobre los sucesos en donde supo que él era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y que para el bien de Konoha el no debería de saberlo pero entonces antes de que esa información se hundiera completamente en Naruto este mismo comenzó a ver recuerdo de alguien más que no era él y así en una rapidez miro tantas cosas ,el sin saberlo del pergamino surgía una neblina azul y que en un movimiento rápido se introducía en el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que soltara un grito de agonía pura pero después de unos segundos tantos las marcas en el cuerpo del rubio desaparecieron dejando al Jinchuriki caerse en el suelo completamente agotado.

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué te llevaste el pergamino prohibido?! ¡estás en muchos problemas!-Iruka exclamo mientras entraba en la zona del bosque en donde pudo detectar la presencia de Naruto pero al llegar encontró a dicho muchacho gemir de dolor y molestia en el suelo junto al pergamino prohibido abierto y otro azul de igual modo ,Iruka al principio pensó que Naruto intento usar un Jutsu para copiar todo lo escrito en el pergamino prohibido de la aldea en otro y que tal acción causo que recibiera alguna clase de daño pero lo descarto rápidamente ya que si fuera eso habría un tarro de tinta para Fuinjutsu junto al rubio por lo cual su segunda teoría seria que Naruto uso un Jutsu de alto nivel y estaba sufriendo de desgate de Chakra , algo loco considerando que Naruto siempre ha tenido una gran cantidad de Chakra por lo cual preocupado se acercó al rubio y le acomodo para verle mejor-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha…?

Iruka callo repentinamente porque noto algo fuera de lo común. Al tocar a su estudiante sintió algo fuera de lo común, con solo tocarlo e Iruka se dio cuenta para su shock….Naruto irradiaba muchísimo Chakra ¡tanto que su piel se sentía caliente! Y no solo es eso sino que en las marcas de bigotes de Naruto la del medio tenía una especie de dibujo de colmillo de color azul. Iruka rápidamente dejo a un lado esos detalles y se concentró en ver lo que sufría su estudiante y descubrió que no tenía problemas de desgate de Chakra ,no por nada el hecho que él podía sentir el Chakra al contacto de Naruto era una prueba de que no sufría problema con sus chacras ,reviso igual al rubio por si encontraba alguna clase de referencia de lo que padecía y viendo que no tenía nada decidió sacudirle un poco haciendo que Naruto gimiera un poco molesto pero igual se sentó y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza sobándola con cuidado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Dime porque te llevaste el pergamino prohibido de la aldea? ¡¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?! ¿Y que te ocurrió? Parecías que estabas padeciendo algún dolor.

-No…Mizuki-sensei me dijo que viniera aquí y trajera el pergamino dique porque así me convertiré en un ninja….ahora que lo pienso, creo que era una broma, aprender una técnica como el Kage Bushin no debería de ser un pase para ser Genin…pero…por otro lado, el examen de admisión es una completa mierda ¡eso no sirve en el mundo real! ¡¿Aquí cuando el Jutsu Bushin sirve contra alguien?! ¡Es patético!

-….eh… espera ¿Qué?-Inquirió Iruka tomado fuera de balance tanto por el hecho que Naruto había sido enviando por Mizuki por el pergamino prohibido pero entonces vino la diatriba sobre los exámenes para ser Genin en la academia ,la verdad Iruka aun siendo Chunin debía de estar de acuerdo con Naruto ya que dos de sus compañeros de equipo cuando era Genin murieron porque no fueron muy bien preparado pero lo que le dejo descolocado era que Naruko hablo con su misma voz y tono pero había una seriedad y puntualidad que no cuadraba con su estudiante cabeza hueca. Iruka sacudió la cabeza por ello e iba a hablar para sacarle información a Naruto sobre Mizuki cuando el mencionado apareció en una copa de árbol y que al ver a Naruto y compañía comenzó a hablar.

-¡Naruto, rápido, toma el pergamino y dámelo! ¡Iruka se ha convertido un traidor y planea llevarse el pergamino fuera de la aldea!-Grito dramáticamente Mizuki mientras interiormente sonreía con sadismo ya sabiendo que el rubio Jinchuriki le creería o al menos dudaría ,lo cual aprovecharía para atacar con una de sus fuma shuriken y terminar el asunto de una vez por todas. Iruka abrió los ojos antes las palabras del que creyó era su amigo y dedujo rápidamente que era Mizuki que iba a convertirse en un traidor pero incluso antes de que hablara Naruto se giró a ver a Mizuki para shock de los dos Chunin Naruto achico los ojos en una expresión de muerte absoluta.

-¡ya deduje que eres tú el traidor, basura sin alma! ¡No dejare que mancilles la voluntad de fuego de Konoha y te salgas con la tuya! ¡TE DESTRUIRE ,TRAIDOR!-Y con un sello de mano Naruto apareció dejando atrás una mota de humo a un lado de Mizuki tomando por sorpresa a los dos Chunin ya que reconocieron el Jutsu como el Shunshin no Jutsu ,Naruto rápidamente hizo el sello del carnero y dos látigos de agua surgieron de los árboles ,secándolos de paso ,y amarraron las piernas de Mizuki enviándolo a volar a varios metros de ese lugar pero Naruto con un gran salto se plantó frente a Mizuki dándole un fuerte golpe en toda la mandíbula sacándole sangre y varios dientes rotos pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí sino que con un buen movimiento conecto un rodillazo en todo el estómago de Mizuki enviándole directamente al suelo siendo seguido por Naruto que termino de cuclillas respirando un poco con dificultad- Esto es terrible ,mi control del Chakra Suiton no es como la que era…creo….además que el control de Chakra de mi cuerpo es muy patético ,tuve que usar un 10% para evitar que mi mano estallara por el sobre uso de Chakra. Necesito ejercicios de Chakra.

-¡tu….maldito….demonio….eres un…coff, ugh!-Grito Mizuki levantándose con dificultad, el golpe del rubio Jinchuriki fue tal que destrozo varios vasos sanguíneos y que uno de sus pulmones se contraería causando problemas para respirar para el Chunin peli plateado, un poco más y con un control eficiente, el chico tendría la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade Senju. Mizuki cogió sus dos shuriken y sin decir nada las lanzo agregando Chakra a sus extremidades para reforzar más su fuerza pero antes de que se regodeara, el e Iruka quedaron pasmado al ver como Naruto tomaba sin dificultad las dos shuriken aunque hizo una mueca dejando caer las dos armas al suelo.

-Si no fuera por la experiencia, esto no sería un problema…este cuerpo es muy débil e incluso con tanto Chakra ¡no tiene control! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Konoha como para que alguien como yo así con talento sea tan débil?! ¡Basta de esto! ¡Los traidores deben de ser erradicados! ¡La voluntad de fuego no debe de ser mancillada así! ¡Suiton: misil Dragon de agua!-Grito Naruto y con los sellos del buey , liebre ,caballo y tigre hizo aparecer así de la nada un gran Dragon de agua que rugió con fiereza y se lanzó directamente hacia Mizuki que no se movió por el shock al ver una técnica Suiton tan poderosa aparecer sin una fuente de agua cercana y fue engullido hasta que choco contra varios árboles causando una gran onda de destrucción y al final cuando la técnica termino en medio de un charco apareció un inconsciente y con los huesos de los brazos y piernas rotos Mizuki. Naruto cerro uno de sus ojos respirando con un poco de dificultad, analizo bien sus niveles de Chakra, estaban en la mitad pero sabía que podía haber hecho más pero el control de su cuerpo era tan débil y desperdiciaba incluso al caminar muchísimo Chakra además que ese cuerpo no tenía la memoria muscular de usar técnicas de alto nivel, por ello en vez de usar solo uno tuvo que usar cuatro sellos para usar el Jutsu Suiton y perder muchísimo Chakra. Iruka por otro lado salió de su shock o lo suficiente como para ir directamente hacia Naruto para tratarle.

-¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien y como hiciste todo eso? ¡Son artes ninjas muy avanzadas!

-Lo sé. Yo….estoy confundido ,tengo memorias de una vida que….me pertenecen ,no le pertenecían a alguien más…ugh….necesito descansar ,dile a Sarutobi que fue porque tome el pergamino de Tobirama y…- Naruto no pudo continuar ya que cayo inconsciente en un segundo siendo tomado por Iruka que parpadeo intentando procesar las palabras de su estudiante pero entonces al saber sobre el segundo Hokage y comparar el hecho que Naruto haya hecho un Jutsu Suiton de gran nivel sin una fuente de agua cercana demostraba que el Nidaime estaba relacionado con el asunto. Suspirando levemente Iruka acomodo en el suelo a Naruto y espero por la llegada de los ANBUs para que se llevaran a Mizuki y les acompañaran a la aldea. De una cosa esta aseguro es que a partir de entonces, el mundo ninja no sería lo mismo.

Él lo podía sentir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y ahí esta y si, Naruto será fuerte porque es lógico ya que tiene memorias y parte del Chakra de Tobirama. El fic que he hablado, el nacimiento del bosque, se trata que Minato hizo una embarrada cuando estaba sellando al Kyubi en Naruto y dicho error resulta que Naruto a los doce años recuerde su vida anterior y parte de su poder, ósea, Hashirama Senju y a diferencia de muchos fics ¡Naruto tiene todas las habilidades que se ha mostrado de Hashirama actualmente! El fic aunque muestre a un Naruto dios es sumamente lógico ya que no hay nada fuera de la locura ,Naruto tiene el poder de Hashirama porque él es la reencarnación de Hashirama ,además que el fic no muestra que es un tipo de fic que solo sirve para hacer un dios a Naruto ,no hay Sasuke Bashing como es usual sino que Sasuke es un buen tipo porque como se ha demostrado en el manga ,Hashirama sin importar que tiene el deseo de ayudar a Sasuke ,también es un Naruto x Mito ,en fin ,es el mejor fic que he leído desde hace mucho. Me gusto y esta otro en donde es Tobirama que trapaza su poder a Naruto ,este fic no es tan grande ,es un poco excesivo ya que a diferencia del anterior solo es un tonto fic para mostrar el poder de Naruto pero me dio las ganas de hacer este fic. **

**Como sea, es un harem sí, pero como unas cinco como Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Yugito y una joven Koharu, en fin, tienen que decirme ¿prefieren que Naruto domine el Mokuton o el Hyoton? ¿Qué dicen? Además para señalar, Naruto no tendrá acceso al Chakra del Kyubi no sino hasta quizás al tiempo equivalente de Shippuden, todo será poder de Naruto. Espero review de ustedes y como se han dicho, les invicto hacer sus propias versiones de estas historias, como deseen, esta cuenta es para dar ideas y entretener al público.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**La cascada del regreso.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**Este fic nació de la inspiración de otro fic llamado "el legado de Tobirama Senju" pero este mismo está en inglés, así que hare mi propia versión de esa historia, que es harem, en un estilo más….no sensacionalista. También le daré un tributo al fic "el nacimiento del bosque" que está en inglés y que es un gran fic. Las parejas serán mujeres mayores así que…pues…como sea, otra cuestión es que si, Naruto será super fuerte pero como me conocen ¡yo no hago las cosas a la ligera! ¡Soy toaneo07: el loco de las ideas y el maestro del "what that Fuck", Babe!**

* * *

_Tobirama + Naruto= El ninja invencible más singular de todos._

Cuando Kushina se hizo Jinchuriki y fue encargada por Mito para proteger el pergamino de Tobirama hubo unos que otros problemas debido a una persona en particular junto a unos otros y esa persona era; Danzo. A diferencia de Mito que siempre tenía precaución ante las personas de auras y sentimientos maligno todo gracias a su habilidad de detección de emociones oscuras ,Mito evito completamente a Danzo que el junto a sus compañeros Hiruzen ,Koharu ,Homura ,Kagami y Torifu sabían sobre el secreto pero codiciado pergamino de Tobirama Senju ,al pasar los años desde la creación de ese pergamino solo pocos sabían sobre su existencia como tal el clan Uchiha ,Akimichi ,Shimura y Sarutobi siendo pocos pero aun así se sabía sobre ese pergamino e incluso algunos pocas aldeas sabría sobre tal pergamino más en algunos casos lo toman como un rumor. Kushina logro mantener seguro hasta cierto punto el pergamino pero fue hostigada por mucho tiempo por Danzo ,Homura y Koharu pero por suerte ella tuvo el apoyo de Kagami e Hiruzen en que ella mantuviera el pergamino pero como tal al final cuando ocurrió el ataque del Kyubi Hiruzen tuvo que sellar el pergamino en el pergamino prohibido de la aldea como un conocimiento prohibido y perdido para que estuviera protegido aunque más para tenerle vigilado y eso era debido que Kushina había marcado al pergamino de Tobirama con un sello de Fuinjutsu que solo se podía abrir con su ADN y sus relaciones , como se dijo al final aun hasta la muerte mantuvo ese pergamino seguro para su hijo ,aun cuando no fue su intención ,ya que fue el ADN de Naruto que el pergamino de Tobirama se haya activado.

También porque era el indicado.

Naruto tuvo que estar dos días en el hospital ya que cayó en un especie de estado de coma e incluso entonces Sarutobi tuvo que enviar un mensaje a Jiraiya para que buscara a Tsunade e hiciera algo al respecto considerando que tal situación sucedió por el pergamino de su tío abuelo pero entonces Naruto había despertado lo cual fue informado por el Sandaime que partió de inmediato para verificar exactamente lo que le había ocurrido al Jinchuriki. Lo cual fueron grandes cambios la mayoría buena pero unas que otras malas. Tobirama Senju siempre fue alguien serio ,metódico , un poco pesimista ,pragmático y contundente ,Tobirama se podía decir que pareció ser una persona fría y calculadora y que pensar que aquel ninja fue hermano del amado ,alegre ,amable y ruidoso Shodaime Hokage ,Hashirama Senju ,era algo muy inaudito pero Tobirama tenía sus facetas buenas pero lastimosamente estas mismas desaparecieron tanto por las muertes de su hermano menor Itama y su hermano gemelo Kawarama lo cual este último fue que le cambio drásticamente pero finalmente el fallecimiento de su amada Toka Senju convirtió a Tobirama según como él se definía una persona realista; aquel que ve las cosas y que no creía en ellas no sin poder verlas por sí mismo ,por ejemplo el no odiaba al clan Uchiha pero no confiaba en ellos y no creía por ningún segundo que ellos tenían salvación ante la maldición de odio aun con tener experiencias de esplendidos Uchihas como su subordinado Kagami y su esposa Kotone Uchiha entre algunos otros. Tobirama siempre se adaptaba con los hechos.

Eso fue un problema, aun cuando era una parte pequeña el alma sellado en todo el conocimiento del pergamino de Tobirama tenía esas facetas que a cualquier otro ninja hubiera cambiado drásticamente. Pero Naruto no fue ese caso o no en su mayor parte; quizás sea porque Naruto era joven ,ingenuo ,alegre y esperanzador ,que conoce el dolor aun a su temprana edad y que vive en una silenciosa era de paz después de una guerra ,esas facetas de Naruto entro en conflicto con lo que definía a Tobirama ,eran opuestos en realidad pero ambos tenían una faceta que permitió el cambio y la fusión; el deseo de proteger a un ser querido o en el caso de Naruto el deseo de proteger a alguien que aceptara su existencia si tuviera la oportunidad. Lo bueno de la transferencia de las facetas de personalidad de Tobirama a Naruto fue que el joven Jinchuriki maduro rápidamente ,se volvió más metódico ,más centrado ,más inteligente ,mas paranoico ,mas analítico ,más serio pero igual mantuvo unas facetas suyas como que él era capaz de relajarse ,divertirse , apreciar las cosas ,darles oportunidades a aquellos que de verdad lo demuestren ,amar a aquellos que den amor ,su afinidad a ser romántico no estaba en uso pero aún se mantenía , su sueños ,sus esperanzas y su inquebrantable habilidad de jamás rendirse; en concreto se convirtió en un espléndido ninja que es capaz de soportar lo duro que es la vida Shinobi y vivir con normalidad fuera de ella.

La malas consecuencias serían pocas ,como tal Naruto no confiaba ciegamente en todos ,es decir el haría lo que fuera por sus amigos o haría lo que fuera por tener amigos ,pero entonces había una diferencia de aceptar amigos buenos que malos ,que luchar por terribles amigos que solo porque ellos reconocieron su existencia ,si le traicionaba bien el no haría nada por ellos ,solo daría su confianza a quien se la mereciera , su curiosidad sobre el sexo fue eliminado y no es porque simplemente sucedió sino que la mente de Tobirama ya era madura y el ya conocía lo suficiente sobre el sexo opuesto y la cuestión en general además que Tobirama ya paso por la pubertad e incluso él siempre fue uniforme sobre sus hormonas perdiéndolas únicamente con su amada Toka ,en una cierta manera Naruto era más maduro en mentalidad sexual que los jóvenes de su edad ,el no hablaría de sexo y siempre mantendría la calma ante situaciones explicitas pero más importantes ya no se le podía considerar un pervertido ,si bien eso es bueno eso en realidad trajo una cuestión un poco complicada: con esa mentalidad Naruto buscara una relación con una mujer madura en mentalidad y sentimientos, en poca palabra ,una mujer mayor lo cual causo que Naruto perdiera absolutamente cualquier interés en las chicas de su edad como Sakura o Ino ,otra cosa que perdió se podía de decir que jamás tuvo en realidad si fue que el tacto ,cuando quería decir algo lo decía crudamente aun cuando quizás pueda ser cruel ,Tobirama siempre era así ,diciendo las cosas como tal ,Naruto era un boca floja que decía cosas que no debía pero eso era un error común y la mayoría de las veces siempre tenía cuidado en hablar ,como ejemplo siempre tenía cuidado en no decir los momentos traumáticos a Teuchi y Ayame de lo que le sucedió en sus cumpleaños ,ahora ya no poseía eso sino que simplemente diría la verdad de una manera muy cruda.

El conocimiento es mucho más allá de ello ,Naruto no tenía casi nada de conocimientos ninjas pero tenía unos factores que incluso Tobirama Senju no tenía: improvisar y crear ,Naruto tenía esa faceta que le permitía hacer cosas como ejemplos crear movimientos de Taijutsu o ingeniársela para hacer planes locos en momentos de desesperación ,en total era una persona impredecible que era capaz de pensar fuera de la caja ,lo único bueno que tenía como ninja seria sus altos niveles de Chakra y su Kage Bushin además de su mentalidad impredecible. Tobirama por otro lado tenía una buena cantidad de información ninja ,era un Hokage después de todo pero Tobirama era un loco en Jutsus raros ,El Kuchiyose: Edo tensei ,el hiraishin no Jutsu , sus técnicas de Kenjutsu-Espacio/tiempo ,su control absoluto del Suiton ,su habilidad de sensor ,su destreza en Genjutsu ,su base en Jutsu de super fuerza ,más y más ,el sujeto puede no ser en si tan poderoso como lo fue su hermano Hashirama con su Mokuton pero Tobirama lo compensaba con técnicas variadas de gran alcance solo que al final el perdió un enfoque al pasar con los años y era improvisar e innovar ,era lógico ya que con su fuerza era suficiente para hacer frente a sus enemigos. Fusionando estas dos gamas de conocimiento se tiene algo completamente nuevo: un Naruto con una gran cantidad de Chakra ,el Kage Bushin ,un control extraordinario del Suiton ,conocimientos de técnicas que le tomaría unos meses ,gracias al Kage Bushin ,en dominar y lo impredecible del Uzumaki daría paso a un ninja que incluso en unos dos o tres años podía superar lo invencible que fue Tobirama Senju e incluso no se está añadiendo al Kyubi lo cual se explica porque cuando Naruto se despertó casi muchísimas personas en todo el continente elemental sintieron un temblor de lo más escalofriante recorrerle por toda la espalda.

El ninja más patea culo ha despertado.

* * *

-Ya veo, eso es lo que paso.

-Así es, viejo Saru, el pergamino del Nidaime me dio su conocimiento y me permitió derrotar a Mizuki rápidamente pero debo de entrenar….apuesto que muchos están inquieto porque yo tuve en posesión con la reliquia de Tobirama Senju ¿no?

-Exacto…eh, el consejo de la aldea está muy movido por esto, eran solo pocos que sabían sobre el pergamino azul de Tobirama Senju y pues no les gusto que un simple estudiante de la academia haya obtenido esa información tan deseada pero eso es lo de menos….te noto muy diferente, Naruto.

-viejo saru ,la transferencia de conocimiento ,experiencia y una pequeña parte de la personalidad del Nidaime puede cambiar a cualquiera y no soy la excepción , tengo tanto que hacer en este momento pero a la vez no sé qué hacer ¿entrenar o pensar? ¿Qué hago? Con entrenamiento puedo volverme muchísimo más fuerte y mejorar mi cuerpo gracias a la inteligencia y conocimiento de Tobirama pero igual también debo de pensar sobre el mismo conocimiento que tengo…. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que yo era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi o que existía el clan Uzumaki o que la esposa de Hashirama era igual una Jinchuriki?

-Naruto….aun con tener los recuerdos y experiencias de mi antiguo sensei eso no significa que sepas todo, hay cosas que sucedieron cuando el Kyubi ataco a la aldea, lo del clan Uzumaki es algo de menos pero no se me puede culpar porque tú eras el único que poseías el apellido—

-Y el clan Uzumaki era un gran aliado de Konoha ¡merecía saber sobre esto, viejo saru! ¡El clan Senju fue pariente de mi clan! ¡MERECIA SABERLO! ¡No me vengas con esas clases de boberías, Sarutobi! ¡En los recuerdos de Tobirama eras mejor que esto!

-Naruto, basta. Eso era tiempo pasado y yo ya he envejecido….las cosas han cambiado, es curioso que estés peleando sobre el clan Uzumaki y no sobre el hecho que tú eres un Jinchuriki.

-No me molesta ,un Bijuu solo es una criatura de la naturaleza hecha de Chakra ,no demonios ,a diferencia de los civiles y la gran mayoría de los ninjas en el mundo Tobirama hizo su investigación sobre los Bijuus intentando encontrar a su propio modo suprimir a una bestia con cola pero en cambio descubrió que son seres incomprendidos que….eso no viene al cuento ,la verdad eso ya es de menos ,ya sea porque todos me odian en la aldea y lo acepto ,es lógico en verdad pero me molesta que esa información se me haya ocultado…además esta Danzo.

-¿danzo?

-Si…es viejo y diferente pero puedo jurar que es danzo gracias a la memoria de Tobirama ,ese maldito tuerto desgraciado me borraba memorias de cuando descubría la verdad sobre el Kyubi varias veces cuando era niño, viejo Saru ,debes de echarle un ojo en Danzo ,incluso Tobirama noto lo ambicioso y déspota que era ese viejo desgraciado.

-Si, lo tendré en cuenta….lo siento Naruto, quizás si debí de decirte sobre la verdad del Kyubi pero quería darte una infancia normal…..pero creo que me equivoque…

-uff….viejo Saru, no te afliges, no te culpo pero viéndolo bien tampoco podías hacer nada, tienes más de setenta años, un Shinobi ya muy mayor, este tenía que ser tu tiempo de descanso, de retiro y se lo difícil que tiene que ser el papeleo ¿es complicado hacer el Kage Bushin?

-Tengo mi Chakra intacto pero mi cuerpo realmente se cansa, de verdad estoy llegando a mi final, si, incluso hacer algunos clones me cansa físicamente por lo que no lo hago mucho.

-Está bien, creo que podría ayudarte….no sé como pero veré después, quizás cuando sea el Hokage más joven de todos los tiempos te ayude hehehe….por otro lado viejo Saru, las memorias de Tobirama hace que averigua mas sobre todo y fui un estúpido en no prestar atención a las clases. Tengo tantas preguntas sobre la aldea, las otras aldeas, cosas así pero hay una cuestión que he pensado, soy el ultimo del clan Uzumaki de Konoha ¿habrá alguno más en otra aldea o algo así?

-No. Eres el único Uzumaki registrado en todo el mundo, supongo que no lo sabias ya que ocurrió al comienzo de mi mandato después de que mi sensei muriera, el clan Uzumaki desapareció con Uzushiogakure en un ataque conjunto de Kumo e Iwa. Lo siento Naruto.

-Ya veo, sospechaba eso porque sería ilógico que ningún Uzumaki no haya venido a verme. Eso significa que estoy en la ley de restauración de clanes ¿no? Siendo el último miembro de un clan importante y que sea varón.

-Sí, así es pero nadie puede aceptar eso en el consejo, Naruto.

-Y lo harán porque esa ley fue fundaba por el mismo Tobirama y Madara Uchiha cuando se fundó Konoha y eso está por encima de los del consejo ninja. Además tendrán que hacerlo considerando que me convertiré en un poderoso ninja y recuperare grandes técnicas de Tobirama como el Reika no Jutsu, El Satsui no hadou, el hiraishin no Jutsu y—

-¡¿el hiraishin no Jutsu?! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! ¡Ese Jutsu es…!

-Sí, ese Jutsu lo invento Tobirama pero tiene limitaciones como que si el usuario está atrapado no puede teletransportarse e igual esta que se toma tiempo en cargarse y unas cuantas otras cosas. Es un Jutsu muy útil de transporte, Tobirama lo usaba para llevar a pelotones a un lugar a otro pero tienes sus puntos malos, es un Jutsu imperfecto la verdad.

-_Esto no me lo esperaba, que mi sensei conozca el hiraishin no Jutsu o su versión inicial, siempre supe que él conocía Jutsus de espacio/tiempo pero el hiraishin no Jutsu es algo que cambia todo y más aún….y ¿mira a Naruto? habla tan seguro como si ya de verdad domina ese Jutsu rango S de espacio-tiempo….quizás…_Naruto…si de verdad logras dominar ese Jutsu entonces te diré información sobre tus padres y—

-Pero ya domine ese Jutsu, viejo Saru.

-¡¿COMO?!

-Las memorias de Tobirama me permite experimentar en un grado no-pegado a las experiencias de Tobirama como si yo mismo las hice aunque en menor grado, tengo en mente las sensaciones, como se debe de sentir, como se debe de activar y como se debe de manejar el Chakra para usar tal Jutsu, es complicado porque esa es mucha experiencia pero quizás siendo un Jinchuriki permitió que el conocimiento y parte del alma de Tobirama se fundiera en la misma con éxito. El punto del hiraishin es que solo necesito subir mis niveles de Chakra y practicar y listo pero entonces el nivel de Chakra es solo para que se pueda mover entre los puntos marcados de la teletransportacion ,con el nivel de Chakra actual más un buen refinamiento de control de Chakra podría usar dos marcas a lo máximo. Al final se podía de decir que ya domine el Jutsu y considera que aun sin practicar logre hacer un Suiton de rango A con un poco de dificultad e incluso cuando inicialmente mi cuerpo no tiene afinidad de elemento agua….no en ese momento. Pero si viejo saru: yo domino el hiraishin no Jutsu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi ,el Sandaime kami no Shinobi ,el profesor ,el Sandaime Hokage literalmente se quedó mudo mientras un serio ,crudo y centrado Naruto Uzumaki cortaba sin inmutarse con unas tijeras las chaquetas naranjas que le pertenecían en su apartamento mientras un clon sacaba de un baúl viejo unos rollos viejos y polvorientos y a lo mismo otro clon hacia aparecer en un poof de un rollo unas armaduras azules antiguas con un cuello felpudo blanco ,camisas azules oscura o negras holgadas ,pantalones negros carbón o azul oscuro ,algunas vendas e incluso entonces alguna que otras cosas sin importancia como esponjas y cepillos. Después de que Naruto se despertara el uso varios Shunshin no Jutsu para llegar al bosque de la muerte ,desenterrar un baúl viejo en un punto no en específico y regreso a su apartamento en donde comenzó a destruir sus ropa naranja más dejando unas camisas sueltas del mencionado color y unos pantalones iguales ,solo unos pares más la mayoría estaba siendo destruidos por Naruto ,cuando Sarutobi llego y le pregunto sobre porque estaba haciendo aquello Naruto simplemente hablo que los ninjas no usan naranja. Y así habían estado hablando de cosas importantes como tal e Hiruzen con su experiencia en detectar mentiras supo detectar ninguna falsedad en las palabras de Naruto. El adopto una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Demuéstramelo.

-…..está bien…hiraishin no Jutsu-Extendiendo su mano derecha mientras dejaba en el suelo las tijeras Naruto se concentró y más de unos veinte segundos después aparecieron en un parpadeo unos Kunais viejos y oxidados, unas armaduras en el mismo estados, libros polvorientos y un mango de metal de cerámica de color azul oscuro y que tenía en una de los extremos unos cuernos. Sarutobi tuvo que toser fuertemente ya que literalmente vio el regreso de una técnica temida y alabada desde hace más de quince años atrás ,el hiraishin no Jutsu ,pero entonces era notorio que para que sucediera el Jutsu se tardó más de veinte segundo por lo cual le hacía muy débil al nivel de Minato Namikaze además estaba el aspecto de Naruto que dio un resoplido de cansancio puro ya que tuvo que transportar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y por otro lado el noto el mango de metal y se sorprendió al saber lo que era-….tengo muy buena cantidad de Chakra ,un Genin normal hace esto y se muere con seguridad. Estas son cosas personales y de uso constante de Tobirama así que están marcadas con una marca que tiene su Chakra pero es—

-Naruto, esa arma….es la Raijinnoken: la espada del dios del trueno de mi maestro Tobirama, se creía perdida desde hace unos años. _Naruto de una manera siempre consigue sorpréndeme ,no hay duda que de verdad Naruto superara la habilidad de Minato e incluso de casi todos los Hokages…creo que incluso del poder de mi sensei Hashirama….esto es algo bueno y malo ,los enemigos ya notaran el parecido de Naruto y Minato….esto es muy complicado._

-¿en serio? Mmm pues la recupere ¿me la puedo quedar?

-…..no veo ningún problema….además por derecho te pertenece, tienes la memoria del Nidaime después de todo….pero no te aseguro que todos acepten lo que estoy diciendo en darte tal reliquia. No tengo que decirte por qué ¿no, correcto?

-Bien…bien, viejo saru, admite que mi padre es el Yondaime Hokage ¿no es así?

-…. ¿Qué me delato?

-Pues simple el hecho que te hayas puesto tan alocado porque sepa el hiraishin no Jutsu además es ridículamente lógico porque me parezco muchísimo al tipo y que el también usara este Jutsu además es tradición que un Jinchuriki sea familiar de un Kage…por otro que domine el hiraishin ya me hace un mini-me del Yondaime pero debió de ser diferente considerando que este Jutsu es su marca registrada porque me recuerda que dijeron que era el ninja más rápido por ella….Mmmm no me molesta ,es compresible que me hayas mantenido a la oscuridad por esto ,fue lo mismo con los hijos de Hashirama que tuvieron que mantenerse oculto en menor grado por los enemigos que podría tener el deseo de asesinar a sus hijos solo porque si…como ejemplo estaba ese sujeto de Taki llamado Kakuzu ,men ,ese pobre tipo sí que recibió una gran paliza de Hashirama-Dattebayo.

A los lejos el mencionado sintió las ganas de matar a alguien.

-Me estoy haciendo muy viejo para estar mierda….las cosas se complicaran cuando todos sepan que puedes hacer el hiraishin no Jutsu….necesito un sucesor…. ¿quizás Tsunade?

-La pequeña Tsuna…ya veo, pues supongo que sería la indicada aunque ¿sigue viva? Debería de tener unos cincuenta años si mis cálculos son correctos. Da lo mismo en verdad, si los recuerdos me dicen son correcto entonces ella debe de tener la voluntad de fuego pero entonces ¿Qué hay de Nawaki? Fue un niño muy precoz y chillón, decía que quería ser Hokage como Hashirama, quizás el—

-Lamentablemente Nawaki falleció desde hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía doces años. Eso fue en la final de la segunda guerra mundial ninja.

-….rayos…maldita sea, estos recuerdos ya demuestran ser un dolor de muela….en fin, le daré una visita al niño Nawaki en su tumba…. ¿algún problema con Tsunade, viejo saru?

-ella esta afligida por la pérdida de su hermano y su novio, ella dejo la aldea desde hace más de dieciocho años y—

-¿abandono la aldea? ¡¿Es una ninja renegado?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que una Senju perdiera el camino?!

-No, ella no es una ninja renegado es solo que ya no está en la aldea, no quiere nada que ver con ella y pues le he permitido que tenga su tiempo para que—

-¿quieres decir que….ella no está en la aldea solo porque se siente **afligida**?-Y entonces Sarutobi fue capaz de verdad dimensionar lo complejo y de verdad importante que fue la transferencia de casi una parte de su antiguo sensei en Naruto. Naruto con una voz seca y escalofriantemente fría achico los ojos y por un momento Sarutobi sentía como estuviera nuevamente presente en su antiguo sensei ,Tobirama Senju ,el ninja que era capaz de asustar hasta a ninjas de rango S con solo una mirada de pura fuerza y furia desenfrenada ,el ninja que era capaz de causar peligro con solo levantar uno de sus dedos ,que era tan contundente que lo único que era capaz de calmarlo era cuando Hashirama Senju de verdad se enojaba y eso era algo que nadie podía soportar pero que Tobirama solo se calmara por una mirada de enojo del gran kami no Shinobi demostraba que Tobirama era de por si un monstruo a su propio derecho. Y Naruto demostró que heredero muchísimo más de su sensei porque Sarutobi sintió un poco de terror antes de que Naruto recuperara la compostura y diera un suspiro de calma que fue copiado rápidamente por Sarutobi aunque este sea de alivio.

_-El Satsui no hadou….la oleada de intención asesina…un poder que solo ninjas superior rango A que solo son capaz de lograr_…._El poder que hacía que muchos temieran el poder de Tobirama Senju porque era tan grande que le daría un plazo a uno de la bestia con colas...Tobirama-sensei de verdad sin saber has creado un nuevo monstruo….pero todo esto es mejor para la aldea…._

-Sarutobi, esto tiene que ser una broma porque si no lo es…entonces has fallado más que nunca ¡¿permites que un ninja se pudra en la tristeza por más de quien sabe cuántos años y deje sus deberes de Shinobi a un lado?! ¡Ella debe de saber que los deberes de un Shinobi es primero, si quería llorar por sus familiares debió de convertirse en una civil! Además ¡¿y quién sabrá cuantos años?! ¡¿Qué mujer le tomo tanto tiempo para superar la muerte de un ser querido lo que un verdadero Shinobi superaría en un corto de tiempo justo?!

-…No seas insensibles Naruto.

-Lo soy porque no tengo algo que sentir, Sarutobi, soy huérfano, Tobirama perdió a dos hermanos y casi nunca fue querido a diferencia de Hashirama así que no, Sarutobi, puedo ser insensible como se me dé la gana porque yo la he pasado igual de mal y que la perdida de dos personas no es tan grave ¡los Shinobis vivimos en el camino de la muerte, amigos, familiares, parejas morirán eventualmente sí o no en el campo de batalla! ¡Ella tiene que venir aquí AHORA!-Naruto se detuvo y miro hacia un lado con una expresión en vacío antes de soltar un suspiro y se acomodó para pegar su frente en el piso dándole una reverencia profunda al Hokage que no dijo e hizo nada mas solo tomo su pipa y comenzó a llenarlo para que pudiera fumar un poco-Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, mis palabras fueron muy irrespetuosa, discúlpenme por mi falta de educación y le prometo que no se repetirá otra vez.

-Tranquilo Naruto, hay una razón por la cual siempre me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y es porque tú eres el único que me ves más allá que un simple Hokage, sino quizás la figura de un abuelo, me tratas como una persona normal a diferencia de todos de la aldea e incluso mis hijos y nieto solo me hablan con respeto forzado porque soy el Hokage….tus palabras tienen un punto valido….hay tantas cosas que he hecho mal y quizás ahora que tengo el tiempo pueda ser remediadas.

-Me gustaría aprender un poco de mi madre, viejo saru… ¿podría?

-Seguro, Naruto, yo te lo diría de todos modos…. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-¿la aldea sabrá quien es mi padre?

-Quizás cuando domines por ti mismo una gran parte de las técnicas de Tobirama-sensei y el hiraishin no Jutsu, diré a quién pregunte el avance de tus técnicas alguna clase de mentira en que solo mostrarías tu verdadera fuerza cuando dominaras el hiraishin no Jutsu o algo así pero para estar seguro traeré libros de Fuinjutsu y mecánica de espacio-tiempo para—

-Espera, espera ¿Fuinjutsu? Sé un poco pero ¿Por qué dijiste libros?

-….eh, Naruto, el hiraishin no Jutsu se usa sellos en un Kunai para que sea efectivo, se usa la base de los sellos de invocación del Kuchiyose y así permite que el usuario se mueva de manera rápido.

-… ¿sellos? ¡¿Sellos?! ¡Tobirama no sabía sobre eso, el usaba un método viejo! ¡Tengo que aprender Fuinjutsu rápidamente Dattebayo!-Sarutobi parpadeo mientras veía como Naruto se sorprendía y se emocionaba en cómo mejorar los conocimientos del Jutsu hiraishin de Tobirama y Sarutobi sonrió levemente al saber que aun con todo Naruto seguía siendo el mismo y en su pequeña parte en su afán de aprender cosas nuevas y en jamás rendirse. Si, Sarutobi acepto que al final definitivamente Naruto será Hokage, el tiempo es lo que garantiza aquella información pero entonces dejo caer la gota sobre el hecho que Tobirama-sensei no haya usado Fuinjutsu para el hiraishin pero entonces valió la pena porque cuando la mirada de ciervo atropellado de Naruto al saber esa parte importante de información hizo que Sarutobi sonriera divertido.

Las cosas en Konoha estarán muy movidas, eso lo aseguraba.

* * *

Sarutobi le había dado una semana de auto-exilio que para decirlo de otra manera era un modo para que pudiera entrenar y prepararse solo tanto físicamente y mentalmente ,tanto para volverse muchísimo más fuerte en tan corto tiempo y también para pensar los movimientos que tendría que hacer cuando se reuniera con el consejo ninja porque Sarutobi se lo planto seriamente en el primer momento y es que muchos van a pedir por su muerte o acusarlo de robo o algo así pero lo más importante y es que cuando se sepa la verdad de la paternidad de Naruto realmente el mundo será sacudido tanto en Konoha como en los demás países y en las memorias de Tobirama ,Naruto sabía bien que una información tan sensible como esa se trasmitirá para el resto del mundo y así habrá personas que intentara echarle sus garras al heredero del clan Uzumaki e hijo de Minato Namikaze ,de verdad que aprender lo que había estado sucediendo desde la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi fue muy esclarecedor para Naruto pero entonces antes él era un estúpido vago que no sabía nada. En cierto sentido Naruto tiene momentos que siente que él era Tobirama Senju que está en el futuro y no que era Naruto Uzumaki con conocimientos del pasado ,era confuso pero sería tiempo antes de que Naruto este estable en lo meta-mental ósea en su sentidos de sí mismo.

-_El que no aprende de los hechos del pasado puede ser que los termine cometiendo. Un Shinobi debe de adaptarse siempre a la situación y evolucionar ,los conocimientos de Tobirama me ayuda pero cosas que debo de aprender por sí mismo….pero basta de eso ,tengo que completar mi entrenamiento…-_Naruto abrió los ojos mirando el agua a su alrededor ,se encontraba bajo una gran cascada en el bosque de la muerte ,junto a él se encontraba más de veinte clones que estaban en posición de meditación ,al otro lado del lago bajo la cascada había otros veintes clones que caminaban usando solos sus manos en el agua ,otros cincuentas clones leyendo y escribiendo en un libro común sellos de Fuinjutsus ,otros cinco clones estaban en un círculos y con las manos extendidas en el centro en la cual había una gran esfera de agua en donde crecía y disminuía cada cierto tiempo ,otros dos clones practicaban en concretar Chakra de viento en algunas rocas consiguiendo simplemente un pequeño soplido sin conseguir el resultado deseado ,Naruto miro todo eso pero hizo una mueca ante el dolor de sus músculos ,él estaba concentrando su Chakra en sus músculos para resistir el peso del agua de la cascada pero también estaba expandiendo su Chakra para poder sentir mejor las presencias y así tener la misma capacidad sensor de Tobirama además de estar más conectado con el elemento agua pero sobre todo debía de resistir el peso encima de su cuerpo dado gracias a unos simples sellos de gravedad de Fuinjutsu puesto en el.

Eso no era un entrenamiento: era una tortura.

Pero era necesario ya que tenía poco tiempo para dominar el hiraishin no Jutsu y tener una base de técnicas ninjas muy decentes y fue grandioso que sea un Jinchuriki ya que su cuerpo y mente puede soportar el exceso de uso de Kage Bushin lo que un Jounin ordinario solo podía utilizar unos tres para usar su efecto de absorción de información ,el problema de uso de muchísimos clones seria el desgate y falta de entrenamiento físico del original pero con el método que Naruto estaba usando estaba logrando moldear con Chakra sus músculos pero él no podría ser un usuarios decente de Taijutsu o de Genjutsu para rematar al descubrir que el jamás podría hacer Genjutsu e incluso si tuviera el mejor control de Chakra del mundo su mismo Chakra tiene rastro de la influencia del Kyubi y eso arruinaría hasta el más pequeña ilusión hecha. En verdad si Naruto lo pensaba habían muchísimas técnicas que Tobirama sabia y que él no había hecho que Naruto no podría hacer o al menos si podría pero si tuviera el tiempo libre como tal la investigación de Tobirama en transformar el agua en diferentes estados del agua de líquido a solido o gas lo cual era una tarea alocada ,por otro lado también esta las fallas del Kuchiyose: Edo tensei pero entonces Naruto tenía mucha moral para experimentar con un Jutsu que rompe la barrera de la vida y la muerte ,también está la práctica de muchas técnicas que Naruto sabía de Tobirama que no podía aprenderla en ese momento ,el solo podía aprender el hiraishin ,el control del Suiton ,Fuinjutsu y unas que otras cosas ,para Naruto era suficiente por el momento.

-_Parece que mis palabras sobre que yo era el escogido para la información de Tobirama sea cierta, un Genin sin clan le había tomado un año y dos meses incluso para llegar al nivel en el que estoy llegando en una semana, un Genin de un clan en unos diez meses y pues un Jounin medio año pero entonces también hay factores que hace que todo sea suposición sin fundamento. De verdad yo soy el heredero de Tobirama Senju….._bien, creo que disipare los clones… ¡Kai!...urgh…..esto siempre es molesto pero necesario, ahora comenzare de nuevo ¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

-Whoa ,esto sí que es un entrenamiento…-un parpadeo después un Clon en un flash apareció detrás de la persona que recién hablo mientras Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver como en la copa de un árbol había una mujer atractiva de cabello oscuro con destello morado ,una gabardina beige ,una minifalda naranja y finalmente el hecho más notable es que no tenía ninguna blusa o camisa dejando al aire sus pechos solo cubierto por las rendijas ninjas ,detrás de la ninja se encontraba el clon usando un Kunai de tres puntas en el cuello de la Kunoichi ,la mencionada por otro lado abrió los ojos al sentir la repentina presencia del niño que había ido a ver qué estaba haciendo en el bosque de la muerte y para su shock interno noto un Kunai del famoso Yondaime Hokage-….Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Cómo hiciste para aparecerte así?

-El hiraishin no Jutsu por supuesto pero no es de mí que debes de hablar sino de ti ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy Anko Mitarashi y soy la guardiana del bosque de la muerte, he venido a ver quién está usando Chakra aquí por si se trata de un enemigo y pues cuando supe que era un camarón entonces decidí salir.

-_entonces ella ha estado aquí desde hace mucho, impresionante, sus habilidades de sigilo y ocultismo es de verdad muy notable pero igual también no he entrenado mucho con mis habilidades de sensor pero igual es algo de alabanza…._Hokage-sama me permitió entrenar aquí para perfeccionar el hiraishin no Jutsu, puedo suponer que tienes la confianza del Sandaime por permitirte aquí ¿correcto?

-¡hahahaha, pues claro que sí, camarón! Es más, eso debería de preguntarte a ti pero viéndote cerca ya sé quién eres, eres el chico Uzumaki, el niño gritón más grande de Konoha pero te noto diferente…. ¿te cortaste el pelo?

-_Genial, lo que me faltaba, otro Hashirama solo que con boobies….._No, pues….después lo sabrás la razón pero ahora no es importante. Disculpa si la he asustado-Menciono Naruto en verdad apenado ya analizando que la Kunoichi de hecho es muy exaltada pero tenía buenas intenciones con sus deberes ninja ya que fue a verificar por si había un infiltrado en el bosque de la muerte, por lo cual el clon se disipo ya que uso muchísimo Chakra incluso para hacer el hiraishin en tan corta distancia. Anko discretamente sacudió su gabardina, ella era una Kunoichi muy notable y que confiaba en sus sentidos y que alguien había apareció en su punto ciego en un parpadeo de verdad era algo que le molestaba y le inquietaba. Quizás así se debió de sentir los de Iwa durante la tercera guerra ninja con la habilidad de Minato Namikaze, por otro lado eso trajo otro punto aún más importante.

-Si, como sea pero eso no es importante, increíble mocoso ¿tú has aprendido el Jutsu legendario del flash amarrillo de Konoha y aun siendo un Gaki? Muy bien ¿Qué carajo ha pasado aquí? _Menos mal que no le he dicho al niño que use unas de mis serpientes para detectar por si es un ninja enemigo y pues resulta que si es alguien de Konoha pero esto es impresionante, un niño que ni apenas es un Genin en pleno derecho haya aprendido un Jutsu de espacio-tiempo de rango S da mucha envidia y terror._

_-_Mmmm pues quizás te pueda decir….noto en ti algo ,interesante….muy interesante…quizás seas de confiar-Mascullo con voz suave Naruto y era verdad porque había algo en los ojos de aquella mujer le atraía sin contemplacion ,era algo que le hacía memoria a Toka en los recuerdos de Tobirama ,una mujer capaz y firme pero que escondía un dolor en su interior y que solos los analíticos (y algunos Uchihas lo cual no era muy a gusto) podían descifrar ,era un dolor constante que no se sabía cómo curar y pues Naruto de verdad aseguraba que aquella mujer Anko tenía algo interesante. La mencionada alzo una ceja ante las palabras del Gaki rubio y se encogió de hombros, no detecto malicia o burla en las palabras del Jinchuriki mas solo simple curiosidad además quizás sería divertido pasar el rastro con el rubio y viendo bien qué clase de entrenamiento está haciendo el futuro flash amarrillo de Konoha. Si, sería interesante.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Sera interesante verte entrenar ,Gaki.

Sin saberlo los dos, eso daría una gran amistad.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y ahí eta, el estilo de lucha de Naruto no empleara mucho el hiraishin pero era lógico que Naruto lo aprendería contando las cosas que actualmente se sabe en el manga como que Tobirama sabia sobre el hiraishin no Jutsu. El fic del nacimiento del bosque se emplea de este modo, que Naruto supiera todo el entrenamiento de su vida pasada ósea Hashirama y con eso su entrenamiento fue más a menos y productivo lo cual hasta la saga del país de la olas Naruto fue capaz de enfrentarse contra Kisame aunque igual hay una diferencia de ese fic con el mío y es que Hashirama tenía una relación buena con Kurama. Si, Naruto pateara el culo a muchos, eso se lo aseguro, pero tendrá iguales enemigos poderosos. En el próximo capítulo una conversación con el consejo y Kakashi conseguirá su culo pateado. Si alguien quiere que ponga una idea al fic será muy bien aceptada.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
